My Sweet Boy Toy
by Loyal Beast
Summary: RaitoXL. Raito finally gives in I want this. No, I need this. I need you. An argument over a cake can turn so blissful.
1. The Sweetest Kiss

**Title: **My Sweet Boy Toy

**Author: **BeautyLiesWithin

**Summary:** I don't know. Just something I found amusing. Oo …

**Disclaimer: **Nothing to do with DN is mine. cry I didn't make any money out of this, either.

Raito turned his head to stare at the lanky, sleep deprived figure that sat next to him. The figure seemed to glow computer radiation. Raito internally sweat dropped as L poked his Napoleon, examining it very carefully. He lifted each layer of the Napoleon, surveying the thickness, before intently peering at the nuts. Finally, he stabbed the morsel with his fork, swiftly inserting a piece into his mouth. He chewed for a brief moment, before spitting it out in a nearby wastepaper basket.

Raito's eyebrow twitched.

"Raito, you purchased this Napoleon from Haname." Ryuuzaki said, his face impassive. Raito bristled, clearly flustered.

"What's your point, Ryuuzaki?" Raito bristled, clearly irritated.

"I remember specifically asking you for Piroko's Napoleon." Ryuuzaki said, looking distastefully at the cake on his plate.

"I'm not an errand boy, Ryuuzaki. Piroko is five stations away. Haname is down the road. I chose the latter, for a very good reason. " Raito glared at the man at the end of the chain.

"Without a substantial sugared substance, my detective skills are decreased by nineteen percent." L rattled the chain for emphasis.

"Tell Watari to go. I have to finish this report." Raito replied, through clenched teeth, clicking his mouse angrily.

"Watari is in Germany."

"Matsuda."

"Matsuda is on vacation."

"MISA, THEN!"

"Photoshoot."

"MY FATHER."

"With Watari."

"THE DOG."

"I beg your pardon?"

"YOU GO, RYUUZAKI. Very, very simple! You want it, go fetch it!" Raito bellowed. Clearly, he was not in a good mood. He had lost a bet with Misa and had to spend his evening with her at a cafe. It was enough to make anybody frustrated.

"Okay, we'll go together." Replied the ever complacent Ryuuzaki. This surprised Raito.

"What?" he replied, through narrowed eyes.

"I don't think you've understood the significance of Piroko bakery." He answered, licking Napoleon cream off his fingers, glaring intently at Raito.

This made Raito swallow. He was unsure as to why his body suddenly felt hot and clammy. The blood began to rush to his face as the tip of Ryuuzaki's pink tongue began to quickly dart across his fingertips, before making circles around them with his tongue. Ryuuzaki smiled… seductively? Raito shuddered.

"You look strange, Raito-kun. Is something the matter?"

"I don't feel very well." Raito replied, shudders running uncontrollably down his spine.

"Clearly you haven't been sleeping adequately. Perhaps you should rest. We both deserve a break."

"Perhaps…" he whispered. "In fact, I think I shall… Yes."

"Here, the lock's on your end of the chain." Ryuuzaki pulled a key from a pocket, tossing it to Raito.

When the chain came off, Raito felt strangely exposed without the familiar weight on his wrist. It felt all too strange, standing in front of the bastard Ryuuzaki, feeling naked… Yet dangerously delicious at the same time. Raito stared as Ryuuzaki bent over and shuffled his feet into the worn sneakers. He found himself blushing as Ryuuzaki's shirt fell forward as he lent over, revealing a perfect complexion of milky white skin. He quickly turned around, embarrassed. He swallowed deeply, trying to slow down his breath as he realized his hands were twitching to run his hands up and down Ryuuzaki's thin torso beneath the white shirt. Raito became all too aware of the tightness of his pants.

"_It's normal to be curious with my sexuality. It's the hormones… I'm a growing 17 year old… It's the hormones. It's normal, it's only a phase. Just hormones."_ Raito repeated this to himself like a mantra, his eyes clenched shut. He turned around to say good bye, but he found himself face to face with Ryuuzaki. Startled, the dark haired man fell forward, arms failing. His arm brushed across an overly sensitive region of Raito. A cry escaped from Raito's lips as his back instinctively arched. His arousal only heightened.

"R-Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki whispered, his eyes wide in shock, his face merely inches away from Raito.

He was caught in the heat of the moment. He grabbed the back of Ryuuzaki's neck, pulling him forward. Soft, sweet lips crashed onto his own. Raito's tongue quickly forced its way into the hot sweetness of Ryuuzaki's unresponsive mouth.

Raito pulled away, staring into Ryuuzaki's eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked steadily, giving into what his body kept telling him. "I want this. No, I need this. I need you."

Err will continue later. When I can be stuffed.


	2. The Broken Walls

**Author's notes:**

Hi guys. Long time no see. Yes, I give you all permission to tear me to pieces for taking so goddamned long with this stupid fanfic. I'm very sorry, but I had lost all motivation to continue it. Even now, I'm a tad reluctant to go on with it, as I can't really see where this will go. Perhaps I'll turn it into a chaotic love story of tragedy? Or should I keep it light hearted and humorous? Please tell me which scenario you would prefer, as I am going to write this for the pleasure of the audience rather than my own, for I have very few inclinations towards this story, truth be told. ; I'm more in the mood to write angst-ridden and dramatic stories, but I think Death Note romances should be light hearted and warming to counteract the crazy amounts on tension in the manga! Love from your most LOYAL BEAST. (I used to be BeautyLiesWithin)

**Chapter Two – The Walls Break**

Raito glared at his monitor in a most hostile and accusing manner, as though it should _personally_ take responsibility for the awkward predicament in which he now faced.

"_Damn Ryuuzaki. DAMN HIM!" _Raito thought, his teeth clenched.

He could feel his partner's scrutinising and curious gaze upon him. It only heightened his resolve to outstare the computer screen and avoid his counterpart at all costs. Though, admittedly, avoiding Ryuuzaki's stare was a hard task. After all, there were only so many hours one could stare at a monitor without receiving a splitting headache. Frustrated and tired, Raito stood up and made his way to the sofa, before throwing himself upon the cushions. He mentally thanked the Gods for having the mercy to release him of his stifling chains, whilst at the same time cursing them for leaving him to feel exposed without the heavy weight around his wrist.

Thankfully, the two had managed to press their prior incidents from their minds. Or at least, they kept up appearances that nothing had changed, and that no awkward exchanges had ever occurred. They continued to play their game of charades- they both kept appearances for appearance's sake of harbouring mutual respect and distance from the other.

Until Ryuuzaki chose to test these walls of estrangement with one question that sent a thunderstorm into the heart of their relationship.

"Raito-kun, may I ask you a question?"

Ryuuzaki asked suddenly, looking up from his steaming cup of coffee and independently purchased Piroko napoleon, a light smile playing at the corners of his lips. Raito merely raised an eyebrow, before resigning himself to his fate and turning to face Ryuuzaki. Big mistake, he chided himself. Almost spontaneously, his mind couldn't help but think just how _fetching _the other boy looked, with his shirt gently clinging to his torso and a mischievous sparkle in his dead pan eyes, creating some all-together very pleasant scenarios playing out in his mind's eye. Raito mentally kicked himself.

'_What in God's name is that smug bastard smiling about?' _Raito growled internally, whilst maintaining nothing less than a neutral expression and disregard of his erection.  
"What might you care to ask?" Raito acquiesced, trying to hold onto the last vestiges of their once platonic relationship. Though ominous clouds begun to draw closer, and he had been expecting a conversation of this nature ever since their… incident.

"Are you attracted to me?" an amused voice chimed, in a most taunting and teasing voice. L kept his eyes upon the delicate coffee cup in his hands, smiling, but refusing to look at Raito, who was wearing a face that resembled a stunned goldfish.

Silence pursued whilst Raito's mouth tried to work around various words, but nothing but air came out.

His mind was wiped cleaner than an Apple hard disk during malfunction and he simply gaped at Ryuuzaki, before settling on an effective (albeit lame) comeback of,

"You are sick, Ryuuzaki. Fuck. Off."

"Hmmm. Am I to take that as a declination, are you perhaps suggesting the contrary?" the latter smiled, chuckling to himself whilst taking a bite of his third cake.

"If it were up to me Ryuuzaki, you would be confined to a padded room in a special institute with a straight jacket to obstruct you from infecting society with your irritating and grotesque questions." Raito bristled in response. "I made it well known that I truly detest your character, Ryuuzaki."

"I didn't ask if you liked me, I simply inquired if you were attracted to me, Raito-kun. There are fundamental differences between harbouring feelings of physical attraction towards a person and feeling empathy and appeal towards them. One being the more carnal and instinctive, the more a cultivated and civilised-"

"Shut up." Raito cut off the young detective, letting out a poisonous sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering why he didn't sock the smug bastard a fist in the throat.

"Why don't you like me then, Raito-kun?"

"Because you're a-" Raito stopped in mid-sentence, realising that all the insults and taunts he had seeded in his mind from the moment he knew of L's existence had dissipated into the still air, not unlike the steam of his anger and Ryuuzaki's coffee.

Ryuuzaki smiled knowingly at the once again blank face of Yagami Raito, before suddenly leaning in to give Raito an altogether unexpected kiss on the cheek- a kiss with such mock innocence that it made the spot on his cheek yearn for contact again.

"I don't hate you at all, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki laughed, before standing up and shuffling to the door of the hotel. He turned one last time to take a glimpse of the blank bewilderment on Raito's face.

"We're even now." he smiled, fighting the impulse to giggle as he shuffled his bare feet into the loose sneakers and closing the door behind him.

It took a while for Raito to register the travesty that had just occurred. His face begun to turn an alarming shade of violent red and he broke out into a cold sweat. The humiliated genius banged his head on the computer desk.

But he couldn't help smiling a little and feeling pleased with himself.

**To be continued. Reviews are welcome and tres appreciated.**


	3. Blossoming Chaos

Raito stared down at the head in his lap. He sighed, wondering how on earth he managed to land himself in such an awkward scenario. The weight upon his thighs was slowly but surely becoming uncomfortably too close to a certain region of Raito's anatomy that he much rather keep to himself, thank you very much. He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man sleeping in his lap and sprawled across the train seat- daring him to shift again. He considered shoving L's head off his lap, feeling it would ensue in a rather amusing predicament. Whilst the train was empty save for the two of them, he felt a certain indignity in accompanying a man with such little regard for the general comfort of the public transport system.

But some obscure part of Raito's mind didn't want to wake the sleeping bastard.

It had been a tiring day for the two of them. With the entire task force out on various errands, the two prodigies had taken it upon themselves to do some hands-on cultural studies of their surrounding city. Whilst it was a welcome excursion from the mundane analysis work they were assigned, it had also proven to be one of the most physically draining exercises they had ever encountered in all their sheltered years behind the desk.

He glared down once more, remarking the lack of decorum L held when he was asleep. Crawled into a fetal position with his thumbnail between his lips, he appeared years younger. The darkness beneath the hollow eyes was less pronounced when long eyelashes fluttered over them in their sleep. Raito sighed, resigning himself to this position and settled further into the train seat. He drifted off to sleep, not realizing that his hands had wound themselves through L's hair.

Raito and L had spent the entire morning analyzing large samples of data on criminal deaths in the Kamakura prefecture. It was bland and monotonous task that lulled the most alert of minds into dazed stupor. Even L, who was constantly attentive and diligent, was having a hard time staying awake. The two worked in an immaculate silence, the quiet tapping of keys the only

"Raito-kun, have you ever been to Shibuya before?" L asked out of the blue, breaking his gaze away from the monitor to look inquisitively at Raito.

"I've been a few times, yes. It's a very busy district; many of the younger crowds frequent the area." Raito didn't bother looking away from his monitor, he had a feeling this was another one of L's pathetic attempts to create meaningless conversation.

"I'd like to go there some time." A smile tugged at the corners of L's thin lips when Raito stopped typing to slowly turn to look at him, a carefully raised eyebrow.

"You can easily catch a train from here, Ryuuzaki. The Yamanote line will get you there in under ten minutes." Raito replied, his mind working overtime. What was the sneaky little bastard up to this time?

"Being around large crowds makes me rather nervous, Raito-kun. I don't particularly care to go alone."

Raito sighed. He could pretend to be oblivious to the not-so-subtle hints and recommend various persons to accompany L, (from Matsuda to his father), but he knew it would only be a waste of time. What L wanted, L got. Usually.

"We have work to do, you know. It would be irresponsible to go sight seeing at a time like this." Raito returned his attention to the monitor. Work before play, he thought, regardless of the growing urge he had to set the computer alight. At this, Ryuzaki fell silent.

"One day would not hurt, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki too had turned back to his computer, but there was a definite sulk to his tone. Raito almost laughed at this- the almighty L was in dire need of a break, and was ready to fight for it. He smirked to himself, knowing that L was at his limit.

Raito stood up, grimacing as the long chain fell to the floor and hit his naked feet. He had taken a leaf out of L's book and had taken to wandering the rooms in bare feet. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that it was much more comfortable to feel the thick, plush carpet in between his toes. L eyed Raito's toes thoughtfully.

"Would you care to join me for a tour of Shibuya then, Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked, crossing his arms. The insipid and vague remark made L perk- excitement shone in the otherwise blank eyes.

"I would like that very much, Raito." He smiled, long fingers reaching into the neck of his shirt, withdrawing a thin leather band with a key strung upon it. Raito narrowed his eyes, berating himself for wondering just how far L's appreciation for kinkiness went. Hand cuffs and leather… He made a mental note.

"I'll have you know that McDonald's is considered to be a very common fast-food restaurant. Are you sure you don't want to try somewhere classier, Ryuzaki? It's covered in our expenses budget, isn't it?" Raito asked, biting back the sigh that threatened to spill out of his mouth. A tension headache was threatening to blossom in between his eyes; he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at the tardy appearance of his companion.

"Nonsense, Raito. Today, I would like to immerse myself in this culture. To do so, I will eat fast-food. It is what the average young person does, isn't it?" L smiled as he shuffled his sneaker-clad feet through the doors of the restaurant. Raito reluctantly trailed behind him, wistfully recalling the quiet and air-conditioned rooms of the investigation headquarters.

The sound of clamoring youth and children came down upon them, wave after wave. Young children ran about unchecked, waving ridiculous cardboard crowns whilst teenagers dressed in all varieties of crazy clothing milled about, chatting and indulging in saturated fats. Raito felt his annoyance multiply exponentially as L turned towards him, an inquisitive look upon his face.

"I'm sorry, I've never ordered from a place such as this. Do you think perhaps you could do it?"

"Of course." Raito mumbled through clenched teeth, making his way to the queues at the cash registers. "Was there anything in particular that you wished to sample?"

"Well, the teriyaki beef burger looks rather tempting. As do the red cherry pie and chocolate soft serve. And the mint pudding looks most delicious… And the berry muffins…" L trailed off, lifting a menu between two fingers and observing it nonchalantly. He looked up as Raito began to repeat the order to a young employee.

"Thank you, Raito." The other boy smiled, turning to make his way to an unoccupied table. Raito quietly damned the blush that rose to his cheeks.


End file.
